AirClan/Roleplay
Here you can hunt, battle, train, and fly with your AirClan cats! In AirClan... Hoverstar leaped into the air.Silverstar 17:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Tornadostorm sat on his rock, his gray wings folded at his sides. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Butterflywing flew arround camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Lilypetal glided to the freashkill pile, her eyes shining.Silverstar 17:28, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She flew into the sky. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar spotted a dying sparrow, and circled it.Silverstar 18:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (You mean Hoverstar?) A gust of wind threw her into a floating rock. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:19, October 20,2012 (UTC) (Yes, fixed it. XD) Hoverstar swooped down, and caught the sparrow.Silverstar 18:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Tornadostorm saw a dark shadow-thing and flew over to investigate. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Lilypetal plucked a feather from her wing.Silverstar 18:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She crashed to the earth below.... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Tornadostorm flinched when a falcon barreled into him. He chiseled and clawed at it's feathers. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) She landed in unknown territory.... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:53, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Robinkit went on a tall rock and tried to fly. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 02:26, October 21, 2012 (UTC) "Hello?" she called into the dense, dark forest. She was now utterly terrified. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:30, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Tornadostorm eventually killed the falcon, and heard Butterflywing's call, and flew down. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:19, October 21, 2012 (UTC) She padded deeper into the dense forest..... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 14:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Runningfoot twirled from one rock to another; landing flawlessly each time. FernstarLeader of MistClan 22:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC) "Hello?" she called. She felt like she was being watched. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:28, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Robinkit failed to fly and fell down, "Ahhh!!" she cried. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 15:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC) A cat attacked her. Butterflywing's blood splashed over the trees. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:28, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar saw the cat, and dove down to him/her.Silverstar 22:38, October 22, 2012 (UTC) The she-cat attacked Hoverstar. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:52, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar flew higher, making the she-cat miss.Silverstar 22:54, October 22, 2012 (UTC) The she-cat hissed and fled. Butterflywing was inches from death..... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar glided down softly to Butterflywing, and gentley picked her up, and flew her to camp.Silverstar 22:59, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She was bleeding badly. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) hoverstar gentley placed her in the medicine cat den. The medicine cat treated her.Silverstar 23:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She coughed up blood. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:08, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar frowned. He padded out of the den, hoping his warrior would be fine.Silverstar 23:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadostorm blinked, confused. "What happened, Hoverstar?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:49, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "She was attacked," murmured hoverstar, folding in his wings.Silverstar 21:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Runningfoot watched the injured cat closely. FernstarLeader of MistClan 01:00, October 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Help...please..." she said. Icewish 01:07, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Floatingpaw rushed forward. "Help her!" ordered Hoverstar. Flaotingpaw put her ears back. "Y-Yes sir!" she mewed, dressing the she-cat with marigold and cobwebs.Silverstar 01:17, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Duskflame was stareing off into space. Icewish 01:20, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Mentor!" yowled Floatingpaw.Silverstar 01:21, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Duskflame still didn't respond. Icewish 01:24, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Duskflame, pleaes, help me! I-I don't know what to do for her!" cried Floatingpaw.Silverstar 01:25, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, what?" said Duskflame. Icewish 01:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Butterflywing," whimpered Floatingpaw.Silverstar 01:28, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Duskflame paddd into the medicine den. "What happened?" he asked. Icewish 01:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "She was attacked by another she-cat. I saved her." meowed Hoverstar, his eyes narrowed.Silverstar 01:32, October 25, 2012 (UTC) He nodded. "O.K then," he replied, calmly. He looked for herbs on the shelf. Icewish 01:36, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar sat down, wrapping his tial over his paws.Silverstar 01:37, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Please...sometime today..." said Butterflywing. Duskflame finally found the herbs an began to treat Butterflywing. Icewish 01:39, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Floatingpaw helped.Silverstar 01:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Butterfly wing was healed. Icewish 01:43, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar gazed into Duskflame's eyes. "When should she be better?" he asked.Silverstar 01:44, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not sure," he said. Icewish 22:49, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar sighed.Silverstar 23:01, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "I don't mean to worry you, but...." he trailed off. Icewish 23:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar pricked his ears.Silverstar 23:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Because of her wing structure, the tears might never heal. She will more than likley loose the ability of flight," he replied. Icewish 23:05, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar shook his head. "Some cats don't have wings, what's the diffrence?" he meowed.Silverstar 23:07, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "She was born with wings. She will have a very hard time adapting to walking and jumping. Her bone structure will also be lighter so she can fly with fragile butterfly wings. If she falls, there is no way she can survive," said Duskflame. Icewish 23:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar gave a deep sigh, his blue eyes clouded with confusion. "Others are like her here. We will have her learn from them." he meowed.Silverstar 23:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Sir, would you just listen to me," said Duskflame, slight anger in his voice. "She is going to fall and die. We live in the most dangerous place for her. I know this because this isn't the first time that she has fallen, and with wings as well." Icewish 23:15, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar lashed his tail. "How do you think cats here hunt that don't have wings?! Have you ever heard of the stepping stones of the skies? I'll show them to her. They're very safe, and lead to the ground." boomed Hoverstar.Silverstar 23:18, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "You, sir, have not been listening to me. She can not move very well on land and due to her genectics she never will," said Duskflame. "You can not change the inside of her." Icewish 23:21, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "And you need to start doing some work...." muttered Floatingpaw quietly to her mentor.----Hoverstar sighed. "I have saying this to cats....." he mummbled.Silverstar 23:23, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "She isn't the type to be angered easily, sir," he replied. Icewish 23:25, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar gazed down at his paws. "Tell Butterflywing that i need to speak to her when she wakes. When she does, come find me." he mewed quietly, padding away. "And thanks, you two." he added before padding away. Floatingpaw blushed.Silverstar 23:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Duskflame nodded. He looked at Butterflywing. He turned to face Floatingpaw. "I need you to gether some herbs in teh forest," he said, calmly. Icewish 23:29, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Floatingpaw nodded, and she dashed away.Silverstar 23:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Butterflywing woke up. Duskflame told her to wait one minute and flew off to find Hoverstar. Icewish 23:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar saw Duskflame. "Yes?" he asked.----Flaoatingpaw pulled up some herbs.Silverstar 23:32, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Butterflywing is awake. I think she understands that she will have to retire already," he said. Icewish 23:35, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar ndoded, but still padded into the medicine cat den.Silverstar 23:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) He flew into the medicine den. Icewish 23:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar sighed sadly, and put his ears back. "Butterflywing, i-i think you understand....I'm sorry." meowed Hoverstar.Silverstar 23:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. "I know," she said as she looked at her destroied wings. Icewish 23:42, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "I wish there was something we could do," murmured Hoverstar.Silverstar 23:44, October 25, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. 'It's fine, though," she said. She tried to stand, but could not. "How do I get to the elders den?" she asked. "I'll help you," said Duskflame. He let Butterflywing lean up against him and they walked out of the medicine den. Icewish 23:46, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hoverstar padded away, fetching some freash moss. He made a nest for Butterflywing, and then padded away. floatingpaw returned with herbs. She huffed angerly.Silverstar 23:47, October 25, 2012 (UTC) He helped Butterflywing into the elders den. She tried to lie down, but just then her leg snapped. She cringed in pain. "Let me get you some cobwebs," said Duskflame. Icewish 23:50, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Floatingpaw growled angerly as she saw Hoverstar. He gave Butterflywing a mouse, and padded away.Silverstar 23:53, October 25, 2012 (UTC) He took some cobwebs from the den and flew over to the elders den. He treated Butterflywing's leg. "Thank you," she said, weakly. Icewish 23:54, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Floatingpaw stomped away, fur bristling.Silverstar 23:55, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "What wrong with you?" asked Duskflame to his apprentice as he treated the young elder's wound. Icewish 23:56, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing," mummbled Floatingpaw.Silverstar 23:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "There is something wrong, isn't there?" he said, not looking up at her. "Just tell me." Icewish 23:58, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Lilypetal narrowed her eyes. "I see..." she growled.Silverstar 23:59, October 25, 2012 (UTC) He finished treating Butterflywing's wounds and stood up. He didn't say anything and flew into the forest below. Icewish 00:01, October 26, 2012 (UTC) floatingpaw layed down in her nest angerly.Silverstar 00:01, October 26, 2012 (UTC) He landed and scanned the forest for herbs. Icewish 00:06, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay